


gym

by CharlieJinJin



Category: kookjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 17





	gym

文/茶里  
接到金硕珍的打来的视频电话的时候，田柾国正在办公室里值班。  
“硕珍？”他私下向来不会用敬语称呼比自己年长五岁的恋人，他喜欢金硕珍被自己各种亲昵地称呼搞得又恼又羞的样子，但奇怪的是明明是金硕珍发来的视频邀请，镜头那边却是一边黑，“怎么了不是说了我今天要值班吗...你那边怎么什么都没有啊?你在哪？”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，镜头里终于有了光，但是依然没有人影。  
他听到金硕珍说自己在健身房，说一个人健身好无聊，就给田柾国拨过来了。  
小狼犬不准金硕珍找私教，所以几乎每周都是田柾国陪着他去健身的，金硕珍抗议过几次无果也就随他去了，田柾国说哥你不知道你每次压腰的时候的声音，叫几声我就硬了，你觉得我会允许别的男人在你身上揩油吗。  
田柾国看出来天花板确实是健身房的装潢，“那你为什么不让我看你。”  
“我在...平板支撑。”金硕珍的声音抖了一下，但下一句话明显就是故意的，“但这衣服领口有点大。”  
田柾国眼神一暗，不自觉地把手机拿近了一些，“手机立起来，我帮哥检查一下姿势标不标准。”  
等金硕珍把手机靠在当做支架的哑铃上对着自己拍的时候，田柾国几乎是一下子就爆了粗口，“这他妈叫领口有点大吗？”  
他以为金硕珍充其量就是穿宽松的白体恤，在他趴着的时候布料伏在背脊勾勒出好看的线条，但金硕珍却是穿了一件黑色的背心，而且虽然没有露出商标但田柾国无比确定这是自己练拳击时穿的那一件。  
金硕珍虽然肩宽但是厚度赶不上田柾国，这背心挂在他没什么肉的身子上本来就太大，现在因为是趴着的缘故，田柾国能直接通过领口看到两颗粉色的乳尖，还有因为热身运动而已经挂在锁骨的亮晶晶的汗水。  
金硕珍听到田柾国的话笑了一下，扬起本来垂下的头，他还戴了发带，一张因为运动而白里透红的脸很近地怼上手机镜头也看不见毛孔，但仿佛带着身上的热气，一下子让田柾国从拿着手机的指尖开始发热，一路烧到心口。  
可能是笑的那一声有点分散注意力了，金硕珍调整了一下手肘的姿势，把手机转了一下对着镜子拍自己的侧面，田柾国看着他的手肘压在瑜伽垫上呈现的淡淡粉色都开始嫉妒可以给金硕珍身体留下印子的任何东西，因为撑的时间逐渐变长，金硕珍开始有点抖，绷直的腓肠肌像一把利落的剑，连黑色的护膝都能因为和肤色的反差而传达出一种色气的感觉。  
“唔嗯...好累哦...”  
金硕珍一声娇喘，田柾国下意识地先确认自己办公室锁了门，才敢把手机立在桌子上，隔着裤子摸自己已经撑起帐篷的下体。  
他明白了，老婆打这个视频就不是来查岗的，是来索命的。  
“再坚持一下。”田柾国命令他，不甘示弱地隔空撩回去，“哥体力也太差了吧，和我锻炼那么久都还是早早就撑不住。”  
“才...才没有...”  
金硕珍咬咬下唇，发出类似于被欺负却又隐忍的声音，发抖的身子让田柾国想起每一次做爱前戏时被自己摸个遍的敏感身体，他知道如果自己在现场，掐一把金硕珍的乳尖，金硕珍就能整个人软在自己怀里。  
金硕珍看着田柾国的表情从顶腮变成严肃，笑起来爽朗无双的眉眼间已经成功地聚集起逐渐狠戾的欲望，就知道田柾国已经上钩了，他难耐地小幅度扭了一下，“柾国...”  
靠，这种时候喊自己名字，金硕珍你是有多欠操。

田柾国和金硕珍认识就是在这个健身房，当时是金硕珍把身材优越的田柾国当成了这里上班的私教。  
将错就错的田柾国把人按在单独训练室的镜子上操得站都站不住，咬着金硕珍的耳朵说哥你好软。  
金硕珍的腿被他抬起来，一开始还能缠在腰上，可是田柾国打桩的动作又猛又深，金硕珍都泄了两次了这个人还有使不完的劲，腿都挂不住了，忍不住开口求饶。  
田柾国却挑了下眉说这个好办，然后把那条长腿直接扛在了肩上，半侧着身子刺进去，金硕珍的尖叫声一下子提高了一个度，叫完才后怕地捂住了嘴，连连摇头无声地对着田柾国乞求他不要这样。  
“可是你下面吸那么紧，哪里像是不要的样子。”  
田柾国其实该说这里的隔音效果很好，而且是他征用的训练室那就算金硕珍可劲地浪叫也不会有人敢过来，但他才没那么好心，金硕珍紧张的时候小穴收缩把他的肉棒咬得舒服死了，用力捣鼓地连接处都快有临时用作润滑剂的护手霜捣出的细碎白沫。  
要不是金硕珍随身携带的包里没有套，田柾国都直接怀疑这人是在健身房找男人干他的。  
田柾国才不是私教，这家健身房本来就是他家的产业之一，虽然他志在维护和平没有继承家业，但是不管是出于职业要求还是个人习惯都会经常来这里，只是之前来这么多次都没见过金硕珍这种精致到一眼就能把人勾了魂的男人。  
光是金硕珍岔开腿坐在瑜伽球上的样子就让田柾国很想把腿掰开，看看这张连流汗都漂亮的脸是不是流泪那么漂亮，看看这随便喘两声都这么勾人的妖精是不是被插的时候能发出更好听的声音。  
所以金硕珍问他是不是自己预约的私教的时候，田柾国就直接把人截胡了，没说是也没说不是，只是在金硕珍说自己还没摸过六块腹肌可不可以摸的时候，放任对方三两下在自己小腹纵了火。  
“摸当然可以，但摸出反应就要负责了。”  
金硕珍本来只是因为平常当讲师伏案太久所以想着找教练指导一下放松劳损的腰肌，绝对没有想到自己会矫枉过正，碰到田柾国干得自己反而腰都要断掉。  
卡路里消耗也早就超出了需求，金硕珍身体被打开成自己都没有想象过的姿势，还被田柾国压着嗓子让他看镜子里的自己是怎么挨肏的，“哥你好性感。”  
金硕珍当然是不肯看，田柾国于是捏着不听话的人的脸对着敏感点狠狠操了几下，金硕珍哭着说不要这样，却被迫看到镜子里的自己被田柾国揽在怀里的模样，连肤色差都很色情。  
不要说腰腹力量了，金硕珍觉得但凡他脑子发昏之前有仔细看过田柾国布满青筋的小臂，也不会被看上去很可爱的娃娃脸男人骗到这个地步。  
金硕珍最后当然不仅如愿以偿摸到了那漂亮而不夸张的六块腹肌，还因为最后一次是后背位所以结结实实地感受到了这腹肌不停地拍在屁股上是怎样的力度，他好丢脸地拍着玻璃说不行了要坏掉了，田柾国还恬不知耻地说哥不是来锻炼的吗，体力这么差当然要好好培养啊。  
差个鬼，根本就是田柾国太夸张，金硕珍怎么也没想过自己一米八的男生会被欺负成这样，可是最后田柾国抱着他亲过来哄他说不生气了好不好的声音又好温柔，金硕珍看着自己为色所迷招惹来的祸害瞪着还发红的眼睛骂不出一句完整的话。  
他装作很凶的样子说你这教练怎么这样啊我要投诉你，田柾国勾起一个笑容，拍了拍金硕珍的脸，看着这个上一秒还态度嚣张的客人条件反射地乖乖夹紧了自己射进的东西，觉得金硕珍可爱得有点过分。  
“我从来没说过我是私教啊。”  
田柾国凑过去亲了金硕珍一口，嗯，真的好乖，像他小时候养过的小仓鼠，主人不在的时候在笼子里狂暴地上蹿下跳，自己用手指拎起它的脖子马上只会用圆溜溜的眼睛看着你，怂得可爱，“但如果哥真的想要给我一个新身份的话，我可以追你吗？”

金硕珍胳膊细，这背心从袖口都能看到里面，金硕珍身子每抖一下，隔着屏幕田柾国感觉自己肉棒绷在内裤里也跟着抖一下，胀得都开始发痛。  
“嗯啊...”  
“叫那么浪干嘛，你要把健身房所有人都吸引过来看你发骚是不是。”  
“可是没办法嘛...”  
金硕珍仗着田柾国现在人不在旁边没法办了他，简直拿出平时羞于展示的勾引技巧，他现在呼吸的声音都是带着欲望的，更别提顺着他精巧的下巴滴落的汗水，脸和被疼爱时一样蒸出粉色，眼睛里也是被田柾国捏着不让解放时难耐又委屈的神情。  
能把明明那么标准的平板支撑演成一人的春宫戏，金硕珍身上无可复制的高级性感功不可没，滚动的喉结，微微蹙起的眉头，全都让田柾国在屏幕这一边把后槽牙咬得作响。  
“柾国...啊...”  
田柾国看了一眼墙上的钟，离值班结束还有一个小时。  
“唔...不行了。”金硕珍手肘一松，软绵绵地趴在瑜伽垫上，把手机捞回来，对着镜头跟田柾国撒娇，额头和鼻尖一层薄薄的汗，看见电话那头的田柾国起身的动作还明知故问说他怎么看上去表情不太好。  
田柾国抓起大衣外套把身子掩盖严实就冲出办公室，吓得大厅的其他小警员以为有什么突发任务了把田Sir急成这样，眼里都是杀气。  
田柾国一边去开车一边对金泰亨说说下次出警我帮你值外勤，今天剩下的班就交给你了，完全不给人拒绝的时间就风风红红地冲了出去。  
“喂！田柾国！田柾国你丫的跑得比兔子还快！我还没答应呢！”金泰亨气得不行，当他傻吗，田柾国一个刑事重案组的，自己一个纵火犯搜查科的，什么时候你会帮我值外勤啊！但是就算他嗓门再大，也追不上田柾国脚下生风。  
挂断电话前的最后一句，是田柾国对金硕珍说，“乖乖在健身房等着。”

一句话后记： 某不愿意透露姓名的老板至交Jimin隔天给田柾国发短信：“就算是你家的地盘，把训练室变成训导室也太过分了吧？！”

END


End file.
